Sous un ciel bleu d'azur
by DeadlyDivergentGirl
Summary: Aoi n'avait pas franchement envie de devenir pirate, pourtant, elle se retrouve embarquée dans un équipage au début de leurs aventures. D'une nature rebelle et impulsive, Aoi va débuter un voyage qui marquera non seulement un énorme changement dans l'image qu'elle a de la vie, mais surtout de celui qui est devenue son pire cauchemar, Trafalgar Law.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le soleil était en train de s'évanouir en une douce agonie qui teintait notre monde d'un rouge sang écarlate, donnant l'impression qu'une myriade de cadavres invisibles était en train de se vider de leurs sangs sur ce ciel dont le bleu devient presque invisible a l'œil de l'univers.

De la colline au-dessus de mer, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'une bleue couleur de l'océan après l'orage regardait ce tableau, comme pour la dernière fois, le vent soulevée ses cheveux ou plutôt ses mèches de cheveux vus le reste était dissimulé derrière une capuche plus ou moins de la même couleur que ces cheveux, ses yeux allaient et venaient entre le ciel et la mer, comme pour faire une comparaison entre les deux couleurs et essayer de déterminer là qu'elle lui irait une fois qu'elle ne sera plus de ce monde.

La mort sera-t-elle une délivrance ? se dit elle, je n'ai rien à perdre après tout.  
C'est vrai qu'avais elle a perdu, il n'y avait plus personne dans sa vie, plus personne aux qu'elle elle tenait vraiment, il était tout partis sans jamais revenir, elle ne voulait pas mourir loin de là, mais cette idée lui semblait si apaisante qu'elle voulait y goûter rien qu'un instant, les voir juste une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle n'était pas certaine de les revoir, mais où moins elle voulait essayer, elle n'avait besoin que d'un peu de courage pour aller se livrer ne sont pleins gré a ceux qui l'ont poursuivie depuis tant d'années sans répit; sans jamais pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus.

Aoi allait partir pour sa quête de l'autre monde, quand quelque chose attira son attention, elle était si absorbée par ses réflexions sombres qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué un drôle d'engin d'un jaune éclatant juste au-dessous d'elle, qui flottais paisiblement sur la mer calme, elle le regarda sans pouvoir l'identifier, fallait avoué qu'a North Blue, en avait pas trop l'occasion de voir des engins pareils surtout pas prêt de l'entrée de Grande Line, la route qu'elle a toujours voulu emprunter mais qu'elle n'a jamais pu le faire, un manque de chance peut être, ou de cran se dit elle, ce petit engin lui plut a-t-elle ne point qu'elle voulue descendre pour l'examiner, la curiosité est un vilain défaut lui chochotte sa voie intérieure, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, surtout qu'il avait l'air vide, surement que ses propriétaires étaient parties quelque part et c'était l'occasion de faire quelque chose de fou avant de partir pour l'autre monde.


	2. La jeune fille aux yeux d'azur

Chapitre un : la jeune fille aux yeux d'azur 

Je descend tranquillement la petite colline où je me trouvais, d'un pat presque silencieux, comme si j'avais peur que ce petit engin si fascisent ce réveille pour me crier de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas le contaminer avec cette malchance que je traîne avec moi comme une sorte de malédiction impossible à exorciser, je m'approchais de plus en plus jusqu'à bien lire sur sa carapace le mot D.E.A.T.H, son propriétaire était surement un des fans de la grande faucheuse pour avoir écrit un truc pareil sur un si beau bateau; je pouvais aussi voir un Jolly Roger un peu particulier qui voulait sans nul doute dire que se appartiens à des pirates surement de renommée vue l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'île de Nordia avant Grand Line, que seuls les meilleurs de la région pouvaient atteindre pour ensuite se rendre sur la route de tous les périls.

J'arrivais enfin devant l'objet de ma convoitise, il était plus grand et bien plus intéressant vu de prêt, je ne pue m'empêcher d'avancer ma main pour essayer de le toucher, il était fait-on acier ce qui était un peu bizarre pour un bateau, je remarque qu'il y va une corde qui d'étend sur le côté, signe qu'il était partie faire je ne sais quoi dans la ville, surement pour boire, ou terrorisé les pauvres villageois qui savent, mais sa me donnais l'occasion de faire de l'exploration bien tranquillement, alors je remonte la remonte en faisant attention à ne pas tomber; je n'avais pas spécialement peur de l'eau, mais je n'aime pas vraiment prendre de long bain avec les monstres marins.

Je posais enfin mes pieds sur le pont, et d'ici, la vue était aussi splendide que celle que j'avais en haut de la colline, et je me suis trouvé à demander quel effet se ferait d'avancer sur l'eau avec une telle merveille, se devait être tellement beau a en coupé le souffle, si seulement je pouvais, ne serais-ce qu'un jour essayer ( non Aoi n'y pense pas c'est censée être le dernier jour de ta vie alors profite au lieu de rêver inutilement), alors je secouais la tête pour chasser cette idée bien délicieuse pour m'avancer vers la grande porte et à ma grande surprise elle était ouverte, pourtant je n'entendais rien venant de l'intérieur, mais qui peut bien être assez sur de lui pour laisser la porte de son bateau grand ouverte, surement quelqu'un de dingue j'imagine.

J'allais poser un pied a l'intérieur quand je me rappelle que je porte toujours mes chaussures à talons hauts, qui ferais surement du bruit, fallait quand même être prudent en ne sais jamais, et donc je me suis retrouvé à les enlever pour rentrer à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds.

Les murs étaient en acier blanc, et il y avait tellement de portes que je ne savais plus par où commencer, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tomber sur quelqu'un, les pirates sont réputées pour leurs cruautés après tout, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient me faire, si jamais ils mettraient la main sur moi, alors je prenais le premier escalier que je trouve à ma droite, mais ce drôle de bateau était un véritable labyrinthe que je finis par me perdre au bout d'un moment, malgré ma mémoire photographique ( catastrophique oui), j'ai tourné en rond pendant quelques minutes pour ensuite abandonné tout espoir de retrouver la sortie, et voilà Aoi, tu as eu le jackpot, perdue dans un bateau pirate, la chance, et si je m'enfermais ici pour toujours, je mourrais peut-être seul et personne n'aurait remarqué, sauf quand mon cadavre commencera a ce décomposé, la quelqu'un finira par me remarquer qui sais me disais-je tout en poussant une petite porte qu'était entrouverte pour tomber sur quelque chose qui m'a laissé sur le bord de l'extase.

Une énorme bibliothèque comme je n'avais jamais vu depuis longtemps, tellement plaine de livres qu'il devait y on avoir pour un million d'années de lecture pour réussir à les finir, une foule de livre de tous les domaines possibles, et sur le côté un beau fauteuil d'un noir ténébreux qui avait l'air bien confortable, et au-dessus une sorte d'énorme fenêtre, c'était surement le pied de s'asseoir ici pendant la soirée a contemplé le ciel ou a lire à bon livre.  
Je m'avancer vers cette merveille, j'adorais les livres à un point impossible à imaginer, je me souvenais quand j'étais petite que j'empruntais toujours les livres de mon père à son insu, et qu'il finissait toujours par me pincer, mais qu'il m'aide à lire le livre que j'avais chapardé en me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer, mais c'était plus fort que moi alors je...

BOUM  
Un bruit d'explosion suivie d'une énorme secousse qui met fin à mon souvenir, et qui me projeta sur terre, et je sentis le sous-marin tremblé de tous les côtés, j'entendais des voix partout et des pats qui courrais au long du couloir, comme si quelque chose avait rendu la vie à ce sous-marin qui n''était qu'une coquille vide il n'y a quelques instants.  
Qu'a-t-il pué arriver pour les agités à ce point, un vaisseau de la marine peut être? Après tout il était pirate donc il était normal que la marine se prend prennent à eux surtout aussi près de la route de Grand Line, d'autant plus qu'un autre pirate dans cette route était un boulot supplémentaire pour eux, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le luxe de laisser sa leur passé sous le nez ?  
Je finis tant bien que mal à me levais ne sachant quoi faire et je n'avais qu'une idée en tète, partir d'ici au plus vite, c'était l'occasion rêvée de me livrer une fois pour toutes, mais avais à peine fait un pat qu'une autre secousse me projeta tète la première contre le mur, et n'eut eu pas le temps de crier de douleur avant que je sombre dans les bras de l'inconscience.


	3. Le genre de regret qu'on oublie pas

Chapitre deux : le genre de regret qu'on apporte dans sa tombe 

J'étais debout, dans ma robe de petite fille, au milieu d'une ville, ma ville qui n'existait plus. Pourtant elle était bien là, belle comme je la connaissais dans le temps, tout le monde était heureux comme autrefois, avant de la tragédie ne nous embarque dans ses filets. 

J'entends crier mon prénom. Bizarre, ça faisait une éternité qu'ont m'avait pas appelé comme ça, je me retourne et je revois ceux que je voulais revoir à tout prix, ceux pour qui j'étais prête à tout abandonner, et à quitte ce monde pour toujours, mes parents, ils avançaient vers moi, mon petit frère a leur côté... 

Je souris... 

Ken...

Je me souviens surtout de son sourire, je le regarde sourire, il était si joyeux à l'époque. Il aimait regarder la vie d'un œil d'une innocence presque naïve, sa cruauté ne l'avait pas encore contaminé, et même avec toutes les épreuves qu'on avait traversées, son beau sourire n'avait jamais perdu son éclat. 

Je fais un pas en avant. C'était ça le bonheur. Je les avais enfin rejoints comme je le voulais. Pour quoi les revoir si je n'étais pas déjà partie dans l'au-delà. Et alors que je voulais laisser libre arbitre a mes jambes pour aller les rejoindre, que tout disparaît autour de moi et mon paradis se transforma en enfer, que j'ai visité tellement de fois que j'ai oublié de les compter, et je me retrouve encore une fois impuissante alors que mon petit frère était en train de mourir, et mes parents en sang entrain de me lancer un regard plein de déception... 

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvé ? Me cria ma mère alors que mon père s'évaporait dans les flammes.  
Je voulais leur crier mais ma voix n'était plus au rendez-vous, et je me retrouve enchaînée par mes propres chaines qui n'étaient pas faite de fer mais à partir de mon égoïsme. 

-Tu aurais dû les sauver, mais tu as fait confiance à nos ennemis, tu n'es qu'une traîtresse, une traîtresse...

Cette fois, ce n'était pas ma mère qui parlait. Mais un petit garçon que je ne connais que trop bien.  
Je le revoyais toujours dans mes rêves, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier depuis ce jour-là. Son visage n'était pas visible dans mon souvenir mais je n'ai jamais oublié son allure, ses yeux qui me hantent l'esprit. 

Je te demande pardon, voulais-je dire alors que les larmes me brulaient les yeux, mais il était trop tard car il avait foncé sur moi les yeux meurtris par la haine. 

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Me cria-il alors qu'il fonçait droit sur moi pour m'ôter la vie.  
Et j'ouvre les yeux.

La première chose que je vis à mon réveil était une lumière si éclatante qu'elle m'oblige à fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Mais habituée à la lumière de la pièce, je me rend compte que j'étais allongée sur un lit dans ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie, que j'ai reconnue grâce à cette odeur de désinfectant qui flottait dans l'air, une odeur qui me donna une forte envie d'aller vider la contenue de mon estomac qui n'était que le rien depuis deux jours. 

Mes yeux se portaient vers ce qui ressemble à une fenêtre légèrement ronde. Mais au lieu de voir le ciel, j'ai vu de l'eau, de l'eau. On était donc entrain de couler? Non je ne crois pas, un bateau qui peut donc avancer sous l'eau ? Je ne pensais pas que ça existe mais apparemment si, et d'après ce que je voyais il était déjà le matin, j'ai donc dormis pendant tout ce temps.

J'allais essayer de me lever pour explorer les lieux, quand je sens une douleur si flagrante qu'elle m'oblige à lever la main vers ma tête. Tiens, il y a un bandeau, je me serais fait mal quelque part sans me rendre compte. Et c'est là que je me rappelle que je me suis cogné la tète contre le mur de la bibliothèque, le mur de la bibliothèque. Eh merde, ce n'est pas vrai, je me suis rendu compte que l'équipage de ce bateau bizarre avait fini par me trouver inconsciente sur le sol et qu'il s'était surement demandé ce que j'étais venue faire là. Il était surement surpris vue que personne n'oserait aller explorer un bateau pirate, et d'ailleurs je sentais que l'avais fait uniquement parce que j'avais des peut-être pulsions suicidaires et que j'espérais secrètement qu'ils m'achèvent et qu'ils me libèrent de ma misérable existence. 

\- Alors, tu t'es enfin réveillé, me demanda une voix masculine, sensuelle, mais très profonde.  
Je tourne la tête aussi délicatement que je pouvais mais ça n'a pas empêché la pièce de tourner autour de moi. Depuis quand il est la lui ?

C'était un homme brun dans la vingtaine, cheveux noirs ébène, et des yeux cernés d'un gris orageux qui ajoutait de la nuance à son regard perçant. Il portait deux petites boucles d'oreilles de chaque côté, et il avait des lèvres fines qui dessinaient un sourire mi-moqueur mi-sadique et légèrement insolant, que je sentais des poils se hérisser dans mon dos, quoique ça lui donne un certain charme, un charme qui me donnait envie de lui faire ravaler. 

Il était bien grand et avait un corps fin. Il portait un sweet jaune avec le même Jolly roger que j'ai vu sur le bateau qui cachait une musculature bien taillée surement du a de nombreux entrainements. 

Ses manches étaient légèrement relevées découvrant de nombreux tatouages tribaux, et un pantalon bleu attache noir, mais ce qui a attiré mon attention c'était son chapeau nordique qui me donné une impression bizarre de déjà vue, et pour couronner le tout il avait une épée. Un Nodashi qu'il tenait nonchalamment sur son épaule, il était négligemment appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, entrain de me transpercer avec son regard... 

J'étais pétrifiée, médusée par la surprise. Comment a-t-il pu être là, et surtout entrée sans que je puisse m'en apercevoir une seconde, son regard, ses pupilles à la couleur d'orage me faisaient sentir si faible, si petite, si insignifiante. Peut-être qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la force qu'inspiraient ses pupilles, ou peut-être qu'il utilisait cette force intérieure pour hypnotiser ses ennemis avant de dévorer leurs âmes, tel le diable qui renaît des fonds de l'enfer. 

Un silence de mort régnait sur la pièce, et en voyant son sourire persistait je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours entrain de le dévisager, et je me tournais le regard gêné à l'idée que j'ai pu me laisser distraire par son visage sans m'en rendre compte, en même temps il fallait voir comment il est (bizarre voila le mot approprié, surtout avec ce chapeau qui lui donné l'air d'une tête de champignon). J'avais le cœur qui battait si fort dans ma cage thoracique que j'avais le sentiment qu'il allait se détacher de sa place.  
Haut du formulaire

\- Bien, première question, qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire au bord de ma sous-marine miss ?  
Alors c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle... 

\- Eh je...  
Je ne savais plus par où commencer. Il avait l'air du genre à qui on ne pouvait pas mentir, et je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que je m'étais perdue c'était complètement absurde. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire toute la vérité, vous imaginez un peu ce que ça donnerait, tiens-je voulais me suicider et ton sous-marin était beau alors j'ai voulu le voir avant d'aller visiter l'au-delà. Alors je me suis contentée d'une demi-vérité. 

\- J'ai vu le sous-marin et j'étais fascinée alors j'ai voulu le regarder de plus près. J'étais censée partir discrètement mais j'ai manqué de chance. 

Oh oui, j'ai manqué de chance, un peut trop même. 

\- Oui, et je dois avouer que c'est le bobard le moins réussi que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.  
Je rêve où il vient de me traiter de menteuse ? 

Je m'énerve d'un coup alors que j'étais censée garder mon calme. Et je me lève d'un bond pour lui faire face : 

\- mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi, c'est la pure vérité, je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir.Bas du formulaire

Son sourire d'évanouir d'un coup. 

\- Vous devriez essayer de garder votre calme miss, ce n'est pas très poli de crier sur les gens tu ne trouves pas, me dit-il avec une expression qui me donna envie de lui cracher dessus. Mais mes bonnes manières ne m'ont pas empêché de lui lancer un regard mauvais. 

\- Et ça non plus ce n'était pas très brillant. 

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire un seul mot il était devant moi, entrain de me plaquer par la gorge si fort contre le mur que je sentis les os mon dos exploser en une myriade de fragments, et je n'ai pas pué me retenir de pousser un cri étouffé par sa main qui se serrait de plus en plus contre ma nuque, et il approcha son visage du mien, on était plus qu'à quelques millimètres près, quand il me chuchota on prenant bien soin de me regarder dans les yeux : 

\- je crois que vous ne savez pas a qui vous avez à faire miss, alors je vous conseille de la mettre en veilleuse, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui pose les questions, alors vous vous calmez compris.  
Je ne bronche pas, ce qui a eu pour réflexe de le calmer 

\- Bien... 

Et il me lâcha d'un coup sur le lis entrain de cracher mes entailles et maudire l'instant où je voulais voir à quoi ressemble un sous-marin de l'intérieur. Pas avec un cinglé pareil en tout cas.

Il retourna à sa place et prie une chaise pour s'asseoir devant moi. 

\- Je reprends, qui êtes-vous, et qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire sur ce bateau.  
Surveille tes mots, tu ne dois surtout pas l'énervée. 

\- Je m'appelle Aoi, et je vous ai dit la vérité, j'ai juste voulu voir à quoi ressemble un sous-marin de l'intérieur. 

-Tu persistes dans cette vois ? Comme tu veux. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais précisément dans la bibliothèque ? 

\- Je me suis perdue et j'ai vu la porte entrouverte alors je suis entrée voir, mais par manque de chance je me suis cogné la tête et plus rien. 

\- Je vois, j'avoue que j'étais intriguée de vous trouver comme ça, a votre place j'aurais pensée que vous 

Étiez si bourrée que vous vous êtes perdue et que vous vous êtes venu par hasard sur mon bateau.  
Purée j'aurais dû dire sa, il l'aurait plus gobée que cette fichue vérité a la con et je l'entends continuer. 

\- Mais sa ne tenais pas debout, vu le sang que j'ai trouvé sur le mur, la secousse vous a surement fait perdre votre équilibre. En fait je vous ai examinée et à par une petite blessure a la tête vous n'avez rien d'alarmes. 

Examinée ? Géniale, je lui dois une à ce malade. 

\- Alors c'est vous qui m'aviez soigné, merci beaucoup.

Je voyais de l'étonnement dans ses comme si on le remercier pour la première fois de sa vie. 

\- Vous ne me deviez rien miss Aoi, ce que j'ai fait, je les fais que pour m'amuser rien de plus.  
Mais qu'elle rabat joie, et égoïste en plus raah, il m'énerve. 

Je finis par prendre le risque de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Et vous, vous ne m'aviez pas dit votre nom. 

Vous n'aviez pas au savoir. 

\- Pourtant je vous ai dit les miens alors, on se doit d'être quitte non. 

Il avait l'air bien agacé 

\- Très bien, je m'appelle Trafalgar Law. 

Je reste sans voix, de tous les bateaux, de tous les pirates de la planète, de la Galaxy ou même de l'univers entier, fallait que je tombe sur ce malade mental, qui pue la mort à des kilomètres à la ronde. 

Sans oublier toutes ses rumeurs pas jolies, qui commencer à circulaient depuis quelque temps, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter sa. Je le regarde sourire à nouveau : 

\- eh bien, je voie que mon nom me précède, je suis flatté. 

Avec une réputation comme la vôtre, comment ne pas vous connaitre. Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, vous n'êtes pas encore à Grand Line, mais vous vos êtres déjà fait un nom. D'ailleurs j'ai une question, ça vous amuse tant que sa de découper les gens et de recoller les morceaux n'importe comment.

\- Oui c'est assez fascinant je dois avouer, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ? 

\- Me jeter peut-être à la mer, sa serai gentille, disais-je avec ironie. 

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me donne d'ordre miss, et c'est une idée assez tentante mais ça ne me dit rien, surtout que j'ai remarqué que vous êtes assez forte, vous saviez vous battre. 

\- On peut dire sa comme ça, par contre je préfère garder ça pour moi pour l'instant si ça ne vous dérange pas. 

\- Pourtant il faut bien que vous répondiez à ma question, sinon je ne serais pas quoi faire de vous.  
Je regardais ses yeux brillés de curiosité, comme on voie dans les yeux d'un génie. Cette lueur me fascinait, je les vue qu'une fois dans ma vie mais j'ai vite chassée mon souvenir pour en revenir à la réalité. 

Je me débrouille au corps à corps, J'ai aussi une arme, un sabre nommé Shikiyo il a la capacité d'être invisible quand je le désire dis-je ont faisant semblant d'oublier que j'avais un pouvoir surnaturel.  
\- Intéressant, me dit-il avec un sourire narquois comme s'il avait compris que je n'avais pas dit toute la vérité. vous pourriez peut-être me faire une démonstration plus tard, mais pour l'instant j'ai une proposition à vous faire, je veux que vos faites partis de mon équipage. 

\- Et pour quoi accepterai-je ? 

\- Peut-être parce que je vous soigne au lieu de vous tuer. 

Non mais, du calme, du calme.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, et je vous dois plus ou moins la vie alors j'accepte votre proposition Trafalgar Law.  
Attends de voir mon pote, a la première occasion je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul et je file à l'anglaise. 

\- Sage décision, pour l'instant reposé vous, je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un plus tard pour vous faire visité et vous expliquez les règles, me dit-il avant de cette levée, et c'est Capitaine à partir de maintenant, et il sortit. 

Que Dieu me pardonne de vouloir le zigouiller et repeindre les murs avec son sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est emmerdeur ma parole...


	4. une situation à rendre dingue

Chapitre trois : une situation à rendre dingue le plus sain des esprits 

Après son départ, - enfin, je ne supporte plus de l'avoir en face de moi -, je me demande bien s'il se rend compte qu'il ressemble à un voyou avec cette petite barbe un peu bizarre mais qui met légèrement en valeur se trait de visage. Mais à quoi pense-moi faut que j'arrête tout de suite, il est détestable point final. 

Je me mis à inspecter les lieux tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire mal. Ma tête était encore fragile, et elle me faisait terriblement mal. 

C'était une pièce tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, sauf qu'elle était un peu plus grande qu'une simple infirmerie, et a part ma lie, il y avait un placard avec plusieurs flacons de médicament et d'autres fioles avec des trucs inconnus qui flotté dans des liquides assez douteux. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque remplie de livre surement de médecine, il adore les livres ma parole, il y en a même dans la cuisine si ça se trouve, et un petit bureau encrassé sur une tonne de paperasse et une sorte de fenêtre, celle qui m'a attiré l'attention en premiers lieux, qui donne une vue sur le fond de l'océan, on était donc vraiment sous l'eau, pas moyen de s'enfuir. La lumière qui filetait dans la pièce lui donnait un havre de paix qui me fils sourire à une idée, je suis venue pour voir àquoi se ressemble un sous-marin avant de mourir, et voila que je suis toujours en vie et que je suis devenue pirate malgré moi.

Je réussis tant bien que mal a m'avancer pour aller voir l'océan de plus près, il était tout prêt, que je pouvais presque le toucher avec mes doigts, et dire qu'une beauté pareille n'était pas visible à longueur de temps, qu'on doit en profiter au maximum, alors je m'assois sur la chaise du bureau et je me m'et a rêvassé, tout en essayant de chasser mes souvenirs qui essayent toujours de refaire surface. 

Cette couleur, un bleu presque parfait, il me rappelle mon nom. Une couleur à la fois belle et effroyable, elle peut être aussi pure que le saphir, mais aussi dangereuse que l'océan le jour de l'orage, ses yeux pleins de haine que j'ai vue un jour, ce fameux jour, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ne savais pas pour quoi je pensais à ce petit garçon, vue que ces yeux n'étaient pas d'un bleu aussi éclatant, il était...

Le grincement de la porte me fils sursauté mettant fin à ma rêverie. Je me retourne pour voir qui s'était, par pitié faite dont se sois n'importe qui sauf lui, un jeune homme avec une combinaison blanche, des lunettes noires, et une casquette qui cache tant bien que mal ses cheveux bruns se tenait devant moi, il arborait un grand sourire chaleureux qui me mit un peu mal a l'aise : 

\- Salut, vous deviez être la nouvelle, moi c'est Sachi, enchantée. 

\- Je m'appelle Aoi, ravie de faire votre connaissance Sachi. 

Il me sourit encore de plus belle. 

\- Le capitaine m'envoie pour vous faire visiter le sous-marin, et t'expliqué les règles, tu es prête. 

À visiter le sanctuaire infernal d'un probable tueur en série, oui j'en suis ravie. 

\- Oui allons-y, et je lui emboîtais le pas.  
Sachi m'a fait passer par une infinité de couloirs pareils les uns que les autres, que j'ai failli perde le fil à un instant prêt alors qu'il était aussi fin que celui qu'une araignée. Il me montra toutes les pièces, la salle d'entrainement, la salle des machines, en passant par la bibliothèque que je n'oublierais jamais, ensuite il me montera le dortoir

Haut du formulaire

\- Bon voila le dortoir, on est tout convié ici la nuit, mais à moins que la capitaine décide de te donner une chambre a toi ce qui serais tout à fait normal mais un peu bizarre, tu dormiras avec nous. J'espère que tu n'auras pas un peu la trouille, dit-il on réprimant un petit rire qui allait lui échapper. 

\- Oh, eh bien, si quelqu'un tente sa chance alors je prendrais un malin plaisir à lui refaire le portrait. Dis-je on sourit à pleine dent. 

\- Haha, elle est bonne celle-ci l'a, non t'inquiète ils ne sont pas comme ça. Mais on ne sait jamais, vu que tu es la seule femme dans l'équipage. 

Qu'est-ce que je disais IL EST TARÉE de Chez TARÉE. 

Sashi continua son explication. 

\- Et voilà les douches, elles sont communes mais tu pourras te débrouiller pour te trouver un moment à toi seul et au fait doit tout porter cette combinaison. 

Je le regarde abasourdi, l'air totalement horrifié. 

\- Ne me dit pas que doit porter une horreur pareille. 

\- Hey doucement, c'est notre capitaine lui-même qui l'a choisie- Je m'en doutais-, tout le monde en porte une mais si tu veux continuer à porter tes vêtements il faut au moins que tu arbores le symbole de l'équipage. 

Donc on gros, il faut que tout le monde sache que je suis sous les ordres d'un psychopathe. 

\- D'accord, j'ai déjà ma petite idée, en fait dit moi Sachi, votre capitaine, il a toujours l'air aussi comment le dire, un peu à l'ouest ? 

\- On peut le dire, c'est vrai qu'il n'en fait toujours qu'a sa tête, mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance qui n'hésite pas à défendre ses camarades, il porte bien le sens de ce mot. 

Confiance ? Savait-il ou moins ce que c'est.

Bas du formulaire

\- Ah oui une dernière chose, on a tout un rôle sur ce bateau et toi aussi tu dois t'en trouver un alors. 

\- Bon je sais faire beaucoup de choses mais on verra bien si ça va servir. 

\- Parfait, alors on peut... et il s'arrêta net 

\- Sachi, quelque chose ne va pas. 

Il me regarda d'un air un peu drôle, un mélange de honte et de tristesse avec une touche d'oh que je suis stupide. 

\- J'ai failli oublier la cuisine et d'ailleurs faut y allez on va bientôt nous servir à manger. 

Je le suivais tout en imaginant un tas de plat que j'aimais beaucoup. C'est vrai je n'avais pas mangé depuis combien de temps, un jour ou deux ? 

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une énorme porte qui donné a ce qui ressemble à une cantine remplie de table, et juste à côté une cuisine, où il se tenait un homme dans la trentaine entrain de s'activer aux fourneaux, une bonne odeur flottée dans l'air, elle était si délicieuse que je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et tout manger tout seul, et on tournant la tète je vis Law assis à l'autre bout de la table sans m'accorder un seul coup d'œil, la tête plonger dans un livre. je détourne vite le regard pour allait m'asseoir auprès de Sachi j'étais tellement absorbé par l'odeur de la nourriture que je n'avais pas vu l'ours qui était juste en face de moi. 

Attendez, il y a vraiment un ours en face de moi . 

\- Eh, Sachi, disais-je avec une voix une peu tremblante, est que je rêve où il y a un ours en face de moi. 

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est Beppo, le second du capitaine. 

L'ours me regarda d'un air un peu stupéfait quand je lui lance en souriant : 

\- Salut, moi c'est Aoi, enchantée. 

Il continua à me dévisager.

\- Eh Beppo, l'appela Sachi. 

\- Ah oui je suis désolé, dit-il l'air un peu gêné. 

\- Mais pour quoi tu t'excuses, lui demandais-je un peu étonnée. 

\- désolé.  
Décidément ca commence bien. 

\- Bon tu connais Beppo, et tu voies l'autre débile l'a avec la casquette bizarre, c'est Penguin. 

\- Débile toi-même abrutie, ne gâche pas ma réputation auprès d'une si jolie fille, lui cria le concerner pour enfin se retourner et m'adresser un sourire idiot, enchantée Aoi. 

\- Moi de même.  
Jolie ? Il faut que j'aille me regarder dans un miroir quand l'occasion se présente. 

Le repas fut enfin servi. Je dévore mon omelette aux fruits de mer avec un appétit féroce, et je pris bien soin de manger au moins une petite tarte à la crème question d'avoir un truc sucré dans la bouche. 

Je discutais avec mes nouveaux compagnons, tout en les regardant faire les imbéciles, et le mot fou était bien trop modeste pour décrire leur comportement assez spécial, mais je finis tout de même par me fonder un peu dans la masse et rire un petit peux avec eux. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attacher qui sait, je pourrais peut-être plus jamais les revoir. 

Je finis par prendre congé, j'étais encore plus fatigué qu'avant, et ma tête continuer à me faire mal, tout ce que je voulais c'était continuer à m'allonger ou moins jusqu'à ce que cette douleur se dissipe, mais ce que je voulais surtout c'était fuir le regard de Law qui finit par m'interpellais à la sortie. Décidément il ne me laissera jamais tranquille.

\- Alors, Sachi t'a tout expliqué. 

\- Oui capitaine 

\- Parfait, je suis ravie de voir à comprendre la leçon. 

Non pas vraiment. 

\- Autre chose, être une fille sa te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux, alors t'attend par a du favoritisme, et puisque tu ne peux certainement pas dormir avec mes hommes, Dieu sait ce que tu pourras faire. 

C'est plutôt le contraire. 

\- J'ai décidé de te donner une chambre à toi dans mon couloir pour bien avoir l'œil sur toi . 

Non mais attendais, il me traite de faible, de danger public, et maintenant il veut me surveiller ? Non mais il me cherche ou quoi. 

\- Ah, et une dernière chose, dit-il on d'approchant de mon oreille d'un air menaçant, que je me fige sur place de stupeur, et je sentais la chaleur me montait au visage, et ses yeux lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'il continue ses menaces.

\- Si jamais tu fais la moindre bêtise, je te garantis une mort si lente et bien douloureuse, que tu regretteras le jour ou tu es monté à bord de ce sous-marin, est ce clair, me susurra-t-il alors que son souffle chaud me faisait hérissé les poiles dans ma nuque. 

\- Compris capitaine, disais-je machinalement, je n'avais pas spécialement peur de lui, loin de la. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses manières sadiques qui avaient le don de m'hypnotiser. 

\- Bien, me dit en s'éloignent enfin de moi, je crois que tu sais où trouver ta chambre, tu n'as nullement besoin d'un guide touristique. 

Je soupir de soulagement, et me laissai planter là et partie dans dire un mot. 

Ce que je voulais à cet instant ? Lui sauté dessus tout lui donnant un bon coup de pied dans l'entre jambes, de quoi lui faire refroidir cette haire hautaine qu'il affichait à longueur de temps. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qui mes yeux se poser sur s'irise d'une couleur argentée, je restais sans voix pour je ne sais qu'elle foutue raison. je voulais lui balancer ses quatre vérités, qu'il est arrogant, sadique, cinglé et bon à enfermer, mais je ne dis rien, je reste planté là, attendant qu'il disparaisse hors de ma vue, pour aller exécuter ma première tache personnelle en tant que membre des Heart Pirates, arboré le symbole de l'équipage.


	5. On appelle ça comment foiré sa journée

Chapitre Quatre : On appelle ça, comment foirer sa journée plus précisément 

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Allez crier ma frustration sur tous les toits. Comment peut-on supporter un homme aussi sordide, aussi sadique. Comment peut-il avoir des hommes qui sont prêts à se battre à ses côté, mais bien sûr je n'étais pas bien placés pour le juger et de toute façon il y avait plus urgent à régler à commencer par ma tenue, et bizarrement c'est à ce moment l'a que j'ai remarqué que j'étais pied nue, maïs ou sont donc passé mes chaussures ?je l'es avaient pourtant dans les mains quand je suis entrée. Attendais mais peut-être qu'il collectionne les chaussures de ses victimes qui savent. et ma cape alors, les perdues elle aussi ? Je me sentais de plus en plus stupide en constatant que je sais pas du tout ou son passé mes affaires. Je portais un pull noir et un pantalon d'une bleue nuit assez simple, je n'aimais pas trop exagérer sur ce que je pouvais portais, ce n'est pas les moyens qui manquent mais ça ne sert à rien de porté n'importe quoi si c'est pour avoir tous les connards du monde aux fesses.

Vu que je ne connais pas tout le monde, je suis allé vu Sachi pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas par hasard un nécessaire de couture, il devait bien y en avoir une de toute façon. je finis par choisir un fil d'une couleur dorée, et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre qui n'était pas très éloigne de celle qui devrait être la chambre de Law. Je me suis trouvée à me demander à quoi elle ressemblait, devrais-je m'attendre à tomber sur quelque chose genre un cadavre en guise de décoration voire bien pire mais je me tire vivement de mes rêveries pour entrée dans ma chambre à moi et je ferme la porte a double tour. 

C'était une petite chambre assez simple qui comportait une lie qui m'avait l'air bien chaud tellement je n'en avais eu l'occasion d'en voir depuis longtemps, une commode et un petit bureau sans oublier une armoire vide sauve de ma cape et de mes chaussures qui traînait sur l'étage d'en bas. Je fus soulagé de constater qu'elle était saine et sauve (ben quoi normal je suis une fille). Il y avait aussi la chose que j'aimais le plus dans cet endroit, un hublot avec une vue aussi magnifique de tous les autres, je pouvais rester ici pendant des heures a la contempler ce bleu saphir qui brillait de mille feux, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de rêvasser.

Sans vouloir me vanter j'étais plutôt douée en couture, alors je prends d'abord mon pull pour broder le symbole de l'équipage tout en l'entourant que quelque petite tache dorée pour lui donner du charme. J'avais peut-être accepté d'être membre de leurs équipages mais je ne voulais pas que le monde m'associe à ce psychopathe. Et ensuite je m'attaque au pantalon tout on pense à ce que je pouvais bien faire dans ce sous-marin. 

Au bout d'un moment j'en avais finis, et après avoir remis mes vêtements je me voyais comme un membre a part entière de l'équipage. Même si au fond je n'avais pas vraiment envie de traîner longtemps avec eux. Les trouver plutôt sympathique pour des pirates mis a part leurs capitaines qui me donnée envie de me pendre. Je me suis même venue à demander à quel point on pouvait déteste une personne. Il n'était peut-être pas une ordure, mais il me donnait l'impression de faire tout pour quand le déteste, pour qu'on puisse jamais franchir ce mur de pierre qui entoure son cœur.

Je me sentais encore plus fatiguée qu'avant après toutes ses réflexions. Alors je pris soin d'ouvrir le loquet de la porte au cas où, et je m'allonge tout de suite sur ma lie sans prendre la peine de me couvrir et je contemple la vue qui m'était offerte, et bientôt, je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
Law était assis dans son bureau plongé dans un énième manuel de médecine. Car en tant que capitaine et médecin de bord il devait être efficace a cent pour le bien de son équipage. Il se sentait étrangement en forme quoiqu'il n'eût assez dormi la nuit dernière à cause de l'attaque de la marine, et de toute l'agitation qui s'en est suivie et qui l'a conduit à la trouver, et il se surprit à ce souvenir de ce moment, qu'il lui était étrange 

Le soleil était sur le point de ce coucher, et tout le monde avait fini son travaille et il était tout assis dans la cantine entrain de parler de tout et de rien en attendant que le dîner soit prêt sauf lui qui était encore entrain d'étudier les maladies que pouvaient avoir les marins en voguant sur la route de Grand Line, quand ils entendirent une étrange explosion qui secoua le sous-marin. 

\- Capitaine, entra Sachi en ouvrant la porte sur le volet. 

-Qui a-t-il, lui lança Law apparemment agacé avec l'expression "' expliques-toi ou je te dissèque dans le plus de souffrance possible " sur son visage? 

Sachi recule d'un pas. 

-Pardonnez-moi capitaine, mais la marine nous a repérés je ne sais pas par quel moyen

-Ce n'est pas grave, préparé vous à partir je m'occupe de les retenir, et il sortit de la pièce.  
Et une autre secousse se fait sentir. 

Après quelques minutes mouvementées dont on épargne un peules détailles pour des raisons évidentes. Tout repris son calme. Law avait réussi à calmer les soldats de la marine ont leurs infligeant une correction qu'il avait le secret. Pour ensuite retourner sur son sous-marin et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour ramener un autre livre, et s'est-on ouvrant la porte qu'il découvrit la scène des plus étranges. 

Une jeune femme gisait inconscience sur le sol de la pièce, et du sang coulé de sa tempe. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ondulés d'une longueur impressionnante, et elle était habillée tout en noir, et a côté de sa main se trouver ses chaussures. Probablement que les avais enlevé pour ne pas faire de bruit. 

Serais elle venue les espionner ? se demanda Law. C'était peu probable, il finit par découvrir une petite tache de sang sur le mur qu'il lui expliqua tout sans qu'il soit besoin de réfléchir, elle c'était probablement cogné la tète en essayant de marcher vers la porte, et le coup était si violent qu'elles avaient perdu connaissance. 

Il ne sut plus quoi faire d'elle. Se débarrasser d'elle serait contraire à ses valeurs de médecin. Il devait peut-être attendre qu'elle se réveille et qu'il l'interroge. Alors il finit par la soulever et l'emmener à l'infirmerie, pour prendre soin de sa blessure. Il la laissa ensuite dormir pour retourner à son travaille toujours aussi intrigué par cette jeune femme qui a eu assez de cran pour monter à bord de son bateau en sachant ou peut-être pas qui était vraiment à bord.


	6. Trouver sa place parmi des hommes

Chapitre cinq : Trouvé sa place parmi des hommes n'est pas toujours chose aisée 

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je faisais partie de l'équipage des Heart. Je n'étais plus aussi fatiguée qu'avant. Ça m'avais vraiment manqué de dormir et de manger correctement je dois l'avouer. Mais je sentais que ma tête était un peu engourdie à force de trop me l'a coulé douce.

En sortant de ma chambre je finis par constater que tout le monde était occupé dans son coin. C'est vrai que je l'es aident parfois un peu par ci par la mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé quoi faire à temps partiel. Je finis par croisée quelqu'un dans le couloir qui me salue d'un bref sourire avant de retournée tout de suite au boulot. Je finis par atterrir dans la cuisine alors que Ban était en train de préparer le dîner de ce soir, il finit par me remarquer et il me sourit à pleine dent :

\- Alors, on traîne un peu du coin mademoiselle, on n'a pas trouvé quoi faire, me dit-il avec un sourire large. 

Je me suis sentie un peu gêné. 

\- On faite je viens de me réveiller, et je remarque que tout le monde est paré à boulot alors je veux un peu aidé c'est tout. 

\- Et tu te débrouilles en cuisine ? Me demanda-il 

\- Plus ou moins, je peux vous en faire un dessert pour vous montrer dis-je on lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Si tu nous promets que ça ne va pas tuer mes hommes je t'autorise à nous faire tes preuves miss. 

J'ai failli m'étrangler dans ma respiration, depuis quand il est la lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, personne ne sera empoissonné promis, dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans ma voix, ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer, mais il choisit de ne rien faire paraître. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

Ah si seulement je pouvais l'empoisonner sa sera une compensation. 

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse faire, Ban, garde un œil sur ce qu'elle fait tout en se levant pour sortir son Nodashi à l'épaule. 

\- Oui capitaine, dit le cuisinier, alors que je bouillonnais de colère sur place. 

\- Non mais quelle arrogance, dis-je avec amertume, alors que j'étais en train de faire sortir les ingrédients du placard. 

\- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi, dis Ban en riant, tu sais au fond il n'est pas si mauvais que sa, attend de le connaitre un peu. 

\- Tu as peut-être raison n'empêche qu'il me rend folle de rage à chaque fois que je le croise. Je vais finir par être enfermé dans un asile si sa continue. 

\- C'est n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil et que tu n'apprécies pas le fait qu'il te plaît bien avoue le ? dit-il ont me faisant un clin d'œil complice. 

\- Mais pas du tout, où est que tu es allé chercher des conneries pareilles, lui dis-je on lui tournant le dos de peu qu'il voie mes joues qui commencent à virer au rose. 

\- C'est vrai que je le trouve beau, juste un peu mais il y a toujours son côté sadique pour tout brisée en mille morceaux, comme si c'était une barrière pour empêcher les sentiments de franchir son cœur glacial.

\- Si tu le dis, enfin bref dépêchant, les autres ne vont pas tarder à y arriver, et d'ailleurs si jamais tu finis plutôt tu pourras y allez pendre une bonne douche, il n'y a presque personne à cette heure. Et tu trouveras d'autres vêtements dans le placard si tu en as envie. 

\- Oh merci Ban, je vais finir sa vitre fait bien faite (juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort). 

Law était appuyé derrière la porte entrain d'écouter leurs conversations. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait écouter aux portes, mais il voulait savoir à qu'il avait à faire, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que cette femme pouvait se soumettre aussi facilement. Il y avait surement quelque chose. 

Il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire narquois quand il l'entendit le traité d'arrogant alors que Ban essayait de le défendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa loin de là, mais ça prouvait à quel point ses hommes lui faisait confiance. 

Il avait fait des efforts hors du commun pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la tête que la miss a faite quand le cuisinier lui a dit que le capitaine lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle était encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Surtout quand elle a avoué qu'elle le trouvait un peu beau. Mais pour quoi être aussi gêné si ce n'était pas vrai comme elle le disait. Ils avaient fini par se mettre au travail, et il est partie sans faire de bruit. 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'a ce moment l'a Aoi avait sourit à l'idée De lui faire quelque chose à lui tourner la tête a quatre-vingt-dix degrés justes pour le plaisir de lui faire admettre qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne.

J'ai fini de mettre mes petits gâteaux aux chocolats dans le four tout en laissant à Ban la tache de les surveiller. Je prie le chemin de la douche commune. J'allais enfin prendre une douche digne de ce nom, faut avouer que je n'avais pas une minute à moi depuis que je suis entrée dans ce sous-marin maudit. Depuis combien de temps Je n'avais pas senti l'eau couler sur mon corps. Trop longtemps à mon gout. 

Comme m'avait précisé le cuisinier, il n'y va personne, mais je prie quand même la peine de fermer la porte à triple tour tout en prenant ce qu'il me faut dans un placard et je me suis précipité d'enlever mes vêtements et les mettre la ou l'eau ne pourra pas les atteindre. 

Je me suis placer sous la douche et j'ouvre le robinet pour sentir enfin l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps meurtri. Je sentis vite ma fatigue s'envoler. Je me voyais enfin comme un être vivant tel le phénix qui renaît de ces cendres. Je passe une main sur mes cheveux noirs qui m'arrivait jusqu'au genou. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les coupés, je les aime tellement. C'était comme une petite partie de ma famille qui vivait en moi et je fais un effort surhumain pour me retenir de pleurer en pensant que ma mère serais heureuse de me voir enfin entourée de personne qui n'allais certainement jamais me jugé pour ce je suis, pas maintenant en tout cas. Sauf un certain capitaine au caractère de merde.

J'ai prie mon temps pour me laver le plus lentement possible pour profiter de chaque instant, je finis tout de même par coupé l'eau, me sécher et enfiler vite fait mes vêtements, le dîner allez bientôt être servie. 

Une odeur incroyablement délicieuse flottait dans l'air lorsque j'ai passé la porte de la cuisine. Tout le monde était l'entrain de discuter en attendant d'être servie à leur tour. Je pris sa place a coté de Sachi, Penguin, et Bepo tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Law qui me transperçait de l'autre bout de la salle. 

\- Alors Aoi, il paraît que tu as mis la main à la pâte ce soir, me dit Sachi tout excité et en mordant dans son gâteau, miam c'est un délice me lança-t-il la bouche pleine.  
Je souris

\- ça m'a fait plaisir de le faire, et d'ailleurs j'espère que toue le monde aime le chocolat parce que vous allez être gâtés ce soir. 

\- Alors toi tu feras une excellente épouse, me dit Sachi avec un sourire chaleureux. 

\- Ne rêve pas trop mon vieux, elle est trop parfaite pour toi, elle n'acceptera jamais ta demande tu peux me croire lui lança Penguin avec un sourire sarcastique. 

\- Parce qu'elle va accepter la tienne peut être idiot. 

\- Dite donc vous deux, leur lança Law d'une voix si menaçante que toute la salle se tue, ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler si vous voulez le faire, aller dehors, quant à toi miss Aoi, ne les encourage pas en jouant à ton petit numéro. 

\- Mais je..., je n'avais pourtant rien fait et voila qu'il s'en prend à moi encore une fois. 

\- Quant à ta cuisine, continue- il, elle est vraiment à revoir, dit-il alors qu'il l'a même ne pas goutté, ce qui m'a mis tellement en colère que ne pue pas contrôler mes paroles. 

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt vos manières qui sont à revoir capitaine 

Je me rendis compte que j'avais dit une grosse bêtise mais il était trop tard. Toute la salle était en train de nous regarder. Certains étaient en train de déglutir en silence de peur que leurs capitaines ne les entraînent dans la partie. Quant à moi, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, mais je n'avais pas trop regretté ce que j'avais dit. 

Alors que Law n'avait même pas bipé mot et qu'il continuer de me regarder d'un air sournois, et légèrement choqué, je me levai d'un coup et je me dirigeai vers la sortie. 

Law continua à la suivre du regard, elle allait lui payer cette impolitesse très cher, mais pour l'instant, il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer.


	7. C'est une douleur que je souhaite oublié

Chapitre Six : C'est une douleur que je souhaite tellement oublier mais non

J'était pas complètement mais totalement sur les nerfs. Et je sentais que mon cœur ce serrait de plus en plus dans ma poitrine. Que ma cage thoracique est devenue si étroite que sa me faisait mal rien que d'y pensée. Le fait de respiré m'et devenue insupportable.

De l'air, voila ce qu'il m'en faut et sur le champs. Il faisait nuit, et il n'était pas encore tard alors on devais surement être émerger sur l'eau, alors je me suis donc diriger vers la porte du sous marin tout en vérifient qu'on était bien sur l'eau, puits je l'ouvris sur le volet et je suis sortie on courant.

Une douce brise nocturne me caressa les cheveux que j'ai laisser jusque l'a attacher dans une qu'eux de cheval, alors je me suis retrouver a les détacher pour profité de cette belle soirée. Une soirée calme avant d'entrer dans l'agitation de Grande Line, ce qui se faisait rare ces derniers temps.

J'ai lever la tète pour regarder le ciel briller de mille feux par une myriade d'étoiles, c'était tellement beau de contemplé l'océan alors qu'on était dedans, c'était si magnifique que je me suis assise sur le bord de balustrade pour admiré cette incroyable beauté, que je ne reverrais peut être plus jamais.

Mon moment magique fus interrompue par un bruit de pat calme qui résonnais dans la nuit. J'ai fermer les yeux toute en priant pour que se ne sois pas l'autre tordue qui venait me faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais mon vœux ne fus pas exaucée. Law s'avança d'un pat affirmer et son regard me faisait si froid dans le dos qu'il m'obligea a descendre pour lui faire face.

On s'est calculé les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelque seconde. Il n'était pas question de flancher, mais voyant sa froideur glacial a la qu'elle je n'arrivais pas a m'habituer, je finis par baisser les yeux non pour regarder mes pieds mais pour regarder le vaste océan qui se dressait devant moi:

Law allait commencer a parler quand elle prie la parole :

C'est une belle soirée pour mourir tu ne trouver pas.

 _Il failli perdre son équilibre mentale. Comment peut-elle pensais si calmement elle qui savais ce qui l'attendais si elle oserait lui tenir tète._

En effet, et après l'énorme bêtise que tu as commise, il serait bien sympa de ma part de te laisser mourir en paix.

 _Elle se retourna pour le regarder une nouvelle fois._

C'est sa m'a échappé, mais j'aurais peut être du vous le dire tout seul au lieu de le faire en publique. ca c'était une erreur.

Vous croyais. D'ailleurs je vous retourne le conseille, c'est a vous de surveillé vos manière Miss Aoi.

 _Sans avoir le temps de répliqué. Law lui avais déjà attrapé les deux mains pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard cendrée dans celui bleu ciel de la jeune femme._

Ce que vous avez fait devant mes hommes était d'un courage remarquablement insolant mais aussi d'une bêtise aveugle. Et Je ne tolère pas qu'on me manque de respect devant mes hommes, lui susurra il d'une voix meurtrière.

Aoi avait le visage horrifié, et son teint a prie cette blancheur maladive qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre qu'on elle était morte de peur. Ce geste a fait remonter a la vitesse de l'éclair ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ces hommes qui l'avais torturé juste pour le plaisir, et voila qu'un autre voulais recommencer. Juste pour une malheureuse parole qu'elle a eux le cran de prononcer et qui n'était pas tout a fait fausse, elle se fut prise par des tremblements qui n'avais pas échappée au regard interrogateur de son capitaine.

Je vous en prie... ne me violer pas, lâchez...moi, murmura elle alors qu'il continua a la regarder mais cette fois d'un air étonnée sans dire un mot.

 _Jamais on lui avait dit une chose pareille, jamais il n'avait entendue quelque chose d'aussi désespéré de toute sa vie._

Lâchez moi, je vous en pris, lui dit elle encore, en essayant tant de bien que mal a réprimé un cris qui allais lui échappé. Un crie qui venaient du cœur.

Voyant son état, Law finis par la lâcher pour qu'elle tomber a genou tout en ramenant ses mains autour d'elle dans un geste de protection, les yeux toujours horrifié, elle entendait toujours leurs murmure la hanté...

Law avais perdue ses mots. Jamais il n'a vue une personne souffrir a ce point d'un souvenirs d'enfance.

Les blessures qu'on ne peut pas guérir, voila de quoi elle souffrait. Mais malheureusement, c(était le genre de chose d'ont il était incapable d'en prendre soin, ce n'était pas un truc ordinaire, mais une histoire encrée dans l'âme...

Un crie lui coupa sa réflexion :

Capitaine, capitaine, sa y est on est arrivé

 _Law le regarde un peut perplexe, mais il comprit_

Préparé vous a accéléré, si on rate cette entrée on sera bien obliger d'aller dire bonjour au monstres marins.

 _Law regarda la jeune femme qui était encore prise de tremblement._

Bepo, conduit a l'intérieur et veille a ce qu'elle se repose

Ne me touchez...

Elle a même pas eu le temps de parler qu'un coup violant viens se loger dans son ventre puis le troue noir.


	8. Une folie meurtrière

Chapitre Sept : Une folie meurtrière, le monde est barré, et tu es foutue

Je me sentais comme dans une espèce de tourbillon, le corps suspendue au dessus d'un vide sans fin, avec une main invisible d'amusais a me beloté d'un coté a l'autre sans arrêt. Et alors que toute cette agitation a finie par me donner le vertige. J'avais eu une irrésistible envie de vomir le contenue de mon estomac qui était par la faute de l'autre idiot bien vide.

J'ai finie par prendre le risque d'ouvrir un œil. Attendez, je connais ce plafond. Mais c'est ma cabine. Qu'est ce que je fait la. Je me souviens même plus de ce qui m'et arriver. J'était sur le pont du sous-matin entrain de me faire sermonnée et puis plus rien, juste un petit pincement dans le ventre qui me donner l'impression que j'avais eu un coup de poing en plain estomac d'ou cette envie de vomissement.

Je compris soudain pour quoi je me sentais si mal. Le sous-marin était sujet a des secousse si violente que j'ai du m'accrocher pour ne pas tomber et me casser la figure, vue que la dernier fois que sa m'et arriver, j'était obliger d'être sous les ordres de l'homme le plus cinglé de la planète. Bon d'accord moi aussi mais lui il exagère parfois et a fond la caisse.

Je réussie tant de bien que mal a ouvrir ma porte pour rejoindre les autres que j'avais trouver a la salle de contrôle après que j'ai faillie me perdre deux fois. Faut dire que le peut de temps que j'ai passé ici n'aide pas a retrouver son chemin surtout dans un endroit pareille. Et avec toute l'agitation qui était dans l'air, et toute ces personnes qui courait a droite et a gauche, tout était clair a présent, il y'avais quelque chose de grave qui se tramais dans le coin.

J'avais atteins la salle de contrôle avec une migraine insupportable mais a plus grand échelle. Tout ce que je connaissait était ressembler la bas d'ont le capitaine et son second Bepo, et Sachi qui était occupé avec une carte maritime.

Alors tu a repris tes esprits ? me demande Penguin alors que je venais de m'installer a coté de lui.

Oui ça va, au faite tu ne sais pas ce qui m'et arriver ? dis-je tout en évitant de croisée le regard de Law qui était manifestement occupé avec le Wade, le navigateur de l'équipage.

Non, mais tu ferais bien de t'accrocher, on traverse Rivers montain, on arrive bientôt sur Grand Line

C'est vrai ? dis-je avec enthousiasme, Je vais enfin pouvoir visité cette endroit d'ont tout le monde parle, j'en rêve depuis que j'était enfant.

Tu a eu de la chance de tomber sur nous tu ne croie pas ? me lance Sachi qui était venue nous rejoindre.

Si le destin m'avais vraiment sourie, je serais partie seul tranquille, ou avec quelqu'un de plus raisonnable mais non, il fallait que je tombe sur un spécimen si rare qu'il faudra l'étudier dans un laboratoire ou plutôt un asile de fou.

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'arrêtais pas de le critiqué a longueur de journée, mais il fallait voir comment il était. J'exagérais peut être un peut mais au fond de moi, je me disais qu'un être aussi ténébreux n'était pas venue au monde avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Je me disais même que c'était peut être justifiable mais au fond sa n'avais rien avoir avec le fait qu'il était désagréable, mais avec ma tendance a vouloir le détesté a tout prie.

Un crie de joie me fait sortir de mes pensée

Ouuraaaa, on y est on est arriver, lança Sachi tout en piquant un sprinte vers la porte du sous-matin

Attend qu'on remonte ou moins a la surface, lui cria Wade. Penguin, rend moi service et retiens moi ce crétin avant qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Je l'es regarde d'un œil amusé, et je surpris Law a les regarder toute en soupirant. Décidément, je ne suis pas la seul qui regrette certaine chose dans la vie. le monde avais décider de me regarder de haut et de me dire : tu est foutue ma belle.

On finie par sortir prendre un peut l'air après qu'on a eu le droit a une énième bagarre entre les deux fous comme je m'amuser a les surnommée. L'océan était a perte de vue, Grand Line, la route de tout les périls et le cimetière des pirates, seul les meilleurs survive dans un climat aussi détraqué, et sans un Log Pose digne de ce nom, on était bon pour une mort certaine.

Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire capitaine, demanda Bépo tout en inspectant l'horizon

 _Law le dévisagea toute en réfléchissant._

On doit prendre une des sept routes qui existe parce que une fois choisie on pourra plus reculé, et vue que les boussoles sont perturbé a cause du champs magnétique des îles, on a se fier a notre Log Pose.

Il pointe vert le Nord Est capitaine, renchérie Wade alors que Sachi était toujours entrain de vérifier sa carte.

Je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a dans cette direction dit-il

Nous verrons bien, il est temps de partir, Wade a toi de jouet, les autres occupé vous du reste, quand a toi, et il se tourna vers moi, tu viens avec moi, on a pas mal de boulot a faire.

 _Je rêve ou il viens de me demander de l'aidé._

D'accord, dis-je soupçonneuse, et un peut ravie de voir qu'il a besoin de moi.

J'avais a peine bouger que je remarque quelque chose sur le l'eau, j'ai crue d'abord que je rêvais mais la chose se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Traîne pas, me lança Law mais je ne l'écouter plus, car ce que je vie me glaça le sang dans les veines.


	9. Qu'est ce que je disais , il est dingue

Chapitre huit : Qu'est ce que je disais, il lui manque une case

Law m'appelais mais je ne l'entendais plus, et mes yeux était river sur la pire horreur qui m'était donner de voir depuis mon enfance, jamais je n'avais pensée voir un truc pareille, on était sur Grande Line serte mais c'était d'une morbidité impossible a décrire.

C'était les reste d'un cadavre qui flottais sur l'eau, il était si mutilé qu'il était impossible de l'identifier, il était réduit a l'état de charpie comme si une centaine de bête féroce c'était acharner sur lui et n'avais laissé qu'un tat de viande pourrie et d'intestins mis a l'air.

Il m'a fallu quelque minute pour me ressaisir et de voir que tout le monde avais le regard rivé sur moi, faut dire que ignorer son capitaine et dans ce cas un psychopathe née n'était pas vraiment normal, mais Law était le seul qui avais remarqué cette horreur, mais contrairement a moi, son visage était impassible, comme s'il avait vécue parmi des cadavres toute sa vie.

J'étais toujours un peut secouée quand je l'es entendue demander aux autres de repêcher le cadavre, il disait vouloir l'examiner de plus prêt pour essayer de savoir ce qui a bien pue lui arriver et le réduire a un état si lamentable qu'on pouvais plus l'identifier.

Je regarder mes camarades d'activer autours de moi alors que je suis resté la les yeux encore rivée sur le mort, je ne sais pas pour quoi mais il y avait comme une force invisible qui m'empêché de le quitter des yeux, ses yeux était deux trou noir qui me donner l'impression que sa s'étendais a l'infinie, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayer de me dire quelque chose mais je ne savais pas pour quoi.

Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard que je sentie la main de Sachi sur mon épaule et sa voix si reconnaissable qui me parlais :

\- Aoi ? Es-que ca va ?

 _Je lui lance un demi sourire fatiguée_

\- Oui ca va, je suis juste un peut choquée, faut dire qu'on ne voit pas sa tout les jours tu n'es pas d'accord ? Essayai-je de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Si bien sur, me sourie-il mais on dirait que sa t'affecte plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre, enfin je dis, je dis rien.

 _Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, sa m'avais manqué d'avoir des amis._

Mais ma joie fut interrompue encore une fois par cette voix sensuelle et si énigmatique qu'on a l'impression qu'elle vient du fin fond de l'enfer :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rêvasser miss Aoi, j'ai un cadavre et examiner et tu va devoir m'assister.

 _Oh seigneur, il ne vient tout de même pas de me demander de l'aider à disséquer un cadavre ?_

 _Je le regarde comme si j'avais un voile sur les yeux_

Capitaine vous n'être pas sérieux, on plus je ne connais pas grand-chose en ce qui concerne le domaine médical, dis-je dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille.

 _Il me gratifie d'un sourire narquois_

Alors il est temps pour toi de l'es avoir, tu doit ou moins connaitre les bases si tu veut avoir une chance de survivre, a moins que tu veuille mourir jeune.

 _Ah le salopard il m'a eu_

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais je te le dit tout de suite, je ne touche pas a cette horreur.

 _Son sourire s'élargie encore de plus belle_

\- Suit-moi, me lance-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte du sous-marin.

Je lui emboite le pat a contre cœur, faut dire que regarder un cadavre n'est pas la même chose que de regarder quelqu'un le disséquer pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, ce n'est pas que je veut pas savoir, mais je ne veux pas assister a ce qui arrive avant de savoir, beurk sa fait froid dans le dos.

Je finie par le rattraper avant qu'il entre dans ce qui doit être une salle d'opération, elle était remplie d'outils chirurgical et de flacon peut commun dans des placards un peut partout dans la pièce, sa sentais le désinfectant a plain nez et si les lumières n'était pas blanche on aurait juré que c'était une salle de torture.

Il farfouilla dans un des tiroirs un petit moment avant de sortir une paire de gant En latex et me les donner, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait déjà enfilé les siennes et qu'il était pencher sur la table ou le cadavre était disposée.

Vue de prêt, il était vraiment dans un sale état, il ne restait plus grand-chose de ce qu'il était il y a je ne sais combiens de temps, et son odeur était vraiment nauséabonde, heureusement qu'on avait des masque pour nous protégé sinon on se serait évanouie dans l'heur enfin on ce qui me concerne moi.

Law a commencé son examen, ou plutôt sa dissection, il me demander de noté quelque remarque dans un carnet qu'il m'avait donné avant de commence, avec une précision impressionnante, comme s'il est prenez plaisir, cette expression sur son visage, c'était son sérieux habituelle mais avec une lueur d'espoir, l'espoir de connaitre la vérité a tout prie, je me suis surprise a sourire, a l'admirer, a le regarder d'un œil nouveau.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas miss ? Vous êtes tout rouge me dit-il avec un sérieux peut commun

\- Non non tout va bien, me pressais-je de dire alors que je sentais mes joue me bruler encore d'avantage.

J'allais baisser la tête pour ne continue pas a me fixé avec ses yeux la quand j'ai sentie une main froid se plaqué contre mon franc pour ensuite descendre a ma joue comme une caresse sauf que c'était un peut plus professionnelle qu'une accolade romantique, Law n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre de mon visage et son souffle chaud n'arrangeait rien a ma fièvre de folie, il m'examina quelque seconde avant de me dire en soupirant :

I rien d'alarmant, pourtant tes joue sont encore plus rouge qu'avant, tu a peut être choppé un virus ou c'est le cadavre qui te rend malade alors je te conseille d'aller te reposer, je viendrais te voir un peut plus tard pour voir si sa s'arrange.

 _Je le regarde un peut surprise._

\- Bien, mais avant, et je me retourne pour le regarder, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Car j'ai beau détester sa, sa ne m'empêche pas de vouloir savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Eh bien, lance-il tout en déposant ses gant dans une poubelle pour aller ensuite se laver les mains, il est vraiment dans un sale état mais quelque chose m'intrigue dans tout sa.

\- Quoi donc ?

Tout ses organes ont disparue mais ce n'est pas tout, ils ont était prélevait avec une main experte.


	10. Il est temps que tout change

Chapitre Neuf : Il est temps que tout change, mais personne n'est prêt à le faire pas vrai ?

Il ma fallu quelque seconde pour saisir le sens de sa phrase :

Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un autre médecin un peut tarée qui rode dans les parages c'est sa ?

 _Il me regarda d'un œil sévère, mais j'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.il me répondit_

On peut dire sa comme sa, je serais curieux de connaitre pour quoi quelqu'un éprouve le besoin de faire sa étant donné l'état lamentable du cadavre on ne peut pas dire grand-chose avant d'avoir trouvé celui qui a fait sa.

 _Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, sa recommence, d'abord il faut absolument disséquer un cadavre, et maintenant il veut faire ami-ami avec le coupable ?_

On ne va tout de même pas aller le chercher pour lui demander gentiment : hey toi tu peux nous dire pour quoi tu as fait sa s'il te plaît, au faite un café ? Non mais sa ne va pas bien ou quoi.

 _Sa voix devint froide et insaisissable_

C'est la deuxième fois que vous me manquez de respect, une remarque de plus et je vous fais jetez par-dessus bord, et pour répondre a votre question, je vais le chercher effectivement mais je doute qu'un homme capable d'une telle cruauté acceptera de nous fournir des réponses satisfaisante a nos questions.

Et il sortie me laissant seul dans la pièce avec un cadavre et de un

Je suppose que c'est a moi de tout nettoyez et de deux c'est dégoutant beurk

Et de Troie, JE TE HAIS TRAFALGAR LAW

Oui, je sais

Croyez moi, a ce moment la, j'aurais aimé que la terre m'engloutissent sur le champ, je lui avais hurlé ma haine et ma frustration sans me rendre compte encore une fois qu'il était revenue dans la pièce.

Tu pourras disposer, tu es libre jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, maintenant sort de cette pièce j'ai un travaille à terminer

Bien, capitaine, on insistant bien sur le mot capitaine avec ironie

Et je sortie de la pièce tout en me disant qu'il finira un jour par me tuer, ou que je finirais moi-même par l'envoyer dans l'autre monde.

Réflexion faite, c'est peut être moi qui le fera. Ah sa serait si dommage de privé le monde d'un si beau visage, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, sa serais une bénédiction qu'on revoie plus sa sale tranche de beau gosse avec en prime un caractère de merde à la con, non mais… Aieuuuh

Fait attention ou tu mets les pieds tu m'as fait mal, hurla Kuro, un membre de l'équipage que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de connaitre, son nom me suffis pour l'instant.

Désolé, j'étais trop occupé à réfléchir pour regarder mon chemin, dis-je alors qu'il me regardait d'un œil frustré et un peut à la masse.

Sa y ra pour cette fois, dit-il d'un temps neutre, regarde ou tu m'et les pieds la prochaine fois. Et il continua sa route tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien entendue, mais je suis sur que c'était un langage pas très catholique.

Réflexion faite encore une fois, je ne vais tuer personne, je vais plutôt me pendre sa y ra plus vite.

J'étais tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'il n y avais qu'un endroit ou je pouvais me reposé, la bibliothèque, vue que monsieur je sais tout était toujours occupé avec son cadavre il y avait peut de chance que je le croise la bas, et de toute facon j'aimerais autant éviter de croiser les autres en allant sur le pont, alors je me laisse entrainée vers mon have de paix, toujours aussi silencieux que mystérieux, il y avais tellement d'ouvrage, tellement de mystère enfouie entre ses pages qu'on se demande s'il ne faut pas passé une centaines voir des milliers d'années pour tout assimilé, je me suis même retrouvée a me demander si l'autre idiot n'avais pas tout lue en même temps je ne croie pas qu'il a eu assez de temps pour les lires tous vue son amour pour la pratique, enfin passant je suis venue pour me reposer et non de penser a lui a chaque fois que je passe dans coin.

Je me glisse sur le fauteuil auprès du hublot, avec un livre a la main, c'était l'un des rares romans qui se trouvais la bas, et aussi l'un de mes préféré, il avait une odeur familière, un mélange de poussière et de lavande, comme celui que ma mère m'avais offert quand j'était enfant, mais je ne savais plus ou il était, peut être qu'il a disparue a jamais.

Une vague de nostalgie le submergea, mais je me laisse emporté par le livre que j'avais dans les mains et peut a peut, j'ai sombré dans les bras du sommeil, mais cette fois, je n'est pas fait de cauchemar, j'avais juste rêve d'un homme aux yeux d'orage.

Encore une fois, Law se retrouva a chercher cette petite écervelé qui avais bien choisie son moment pour disparaitre, il lui avait dit qu'elle était libre de disposais mais pas de disparaitre comme sa lui chante, ce n'était pas une garderie fallait qu'elle le comprenne par la force s'il le faut, en même temps avec le caractère qu'elle a, sa a détruit toute sa féminité.

Law cessa de réfléchir un instant, il était hors de question de perdre la tête, alors qu'ils allaient enfin partir a l'aventure, alors ou es qu'elle a bien pue aller, la connaissant, elle ne sera surement pas sur le pont, puis sa lui reviens comme une évidence, la première fois ou il l'a trouvé c'était dans un endroit peut commun et elle devait être la.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, il évita de faire du bruit pour pouvoir la surprendre en flagrant délie, mais au lieu de la trouver entrain de déchiqueté ses livres (oui je sais ce n'est pas normal), elle était entrain de dormir le visage paisible, et un livre dans la main. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement afin de ne pas la réveillé, de tout les livres qu'elle pouvait prendre elle avait choisie celui l'a comme par instinct, et quand elle dormait, c'était comme si elle était différente, plus détendue, plus sereine, plus…belle, il l'a trouve belle, et tellement chiante qu'il choisie de partir avant qu'il ne déraille.

De l'autre coté de l'océan, quelqu'un regardait nos aventurier approcher de son ile, il rie, le ciel lui envoyait du bétail, il fallait qu'il se prépare a faire le diner du siècle avec tout ses camarades, sa allait être vraiment, spécial.


	11. Débarquement sur l'ile

Chapitre dix : Débarquement sur l'ile, un accueille dangereux, et sincèrement dégage

 _Cette couleur la, un gris profond, la couleur de l'océan après l'orage, je plonge dans ces pupilles, et un sentiment de nostalgie angoissante me fait froid dans le dos, comme si cette couleur faisait partie de ma mémoire oublier, pourtant, je n'arrive pas me souvenir._

 _Soudain c'est le noir totale, tout a disparue, seul une petit lumière au fond du couloir m'attire vers elle._

 _Un crie lointain se fait entendre, et j'ouvre les yeux._

UNE ILE EST EN VUE, cria quelqu'un si prêt de mon oreille que j'avais manqué de tomber par terre.

Non mais sa ne va pas bien la dedans, criais-je a l'intention de Sachi qui recula d'un pat en rigolant, mais pas trop surpris par ma réaction.

Eh bien on dirait qu'elle est réveillé et on plaine forme, dit-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil complice a ses camarades qui me regardait tous d'un œil amusé.

 _Un jour, je lui ferais la peau a celui la aussi._

Oui, tout va parfaitement bien a part que tu as failli me pété l'oreille avec ton crie de fillette.

 _Tout le monde rie, et Sachi deviens si rouge qu'on croirait qu'il va exploser d'une minute a l'autre._

Bien dit Aoi, rigola Penguin tout en évitent le livre que son camarade avait lancé dans sa direction, ce n'est pas tout mais doit tous montée on est arrivé sur la première ile sur notre périple.

Je voie, dis-je alors que j'essayais tant de bien que mal a reprendre mes esprits après le réveille brutal au quelle j'ai eu le droit, quoi ? On est déjà arrivé ?

Tu te réveille enfin, me lança Wade de l'autre coté de la pièce, aller dépêche toi on n'a pas que sa a faire, le capitaine nous demande d'être tous sur le pont, et il sortie de la pièce suivie des deux autres qui n'avais arrêté de se chamailler depuis tout a l'heur.

Je me dépêchais de les suivre tout en pendant a la chance que j'ai de ne pas avoir étais réveillé par ce psychopathe, qui sais ce qu'il aurait pue me faire alors que j'étais vulnérable et endormis. Une myriade d'idées tout aussi atroce les unes que les autres me traversais l'esprit. Non, non et non, il faut que je me change les idées, pense a autre chose Aoi, l'acier est magnifique il est si blanc, si ferme, si gris, oh seigneur, pour quoi faillais que je pense a ses yeux a un moment pareille.

Aoi ? Tout va bien ? me demanda Wade avec une voix calme qui avais réussie à me détendre un peut.

Oui ca va, t'inquiète pas, je suis un peut fatiguée c'est tout, lui dis-je tout on le gratifiant d'un petit sourire pour évité d'inquiété les autres qui c'était tournée vers moi l'air préoccupé.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le pont supérieur du sous marin. Tout les membres de l'équipage était rassembler en petit groupe entrain d'attendre les ordres du malade mentale en chef qui était adosser sur Bepo, pauvre ours, on se sert de lui comme coussin, et par qui je vous prie, son capitaine, tu parle d'une camaraderie, on même temps je remarque que sa le dérange pas, peut qu'ils sont amis depuis un bon moment qui sais…

Quelque chose ne va pas miss Aoi, me dit-il tout en se levant pour venir nous faire face.

Non, non tout va bien, bégayais-je, bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'a prie de le dévisagé, du calme, c'est rien.

Bien, tous les retardateurs sont arrivés, dit-il en me regardant d'un œil désespéré – crève capitaine à la con-, je vais vous expliquais la situation. Récemment, on a trouvé un cadavre, et d'après les calcules que j'ai fait, il est fort probable qu'il provient de cet ile. Je vous rappelle qu'une fois qu'on a mis les pieds ici, on pourra plus reculé, nous avons un mystère à résoudre.

Tout le monde le regarda avec admiration. Il savait trouver les mots juste pour motivé ses camarades. Je comprenais enfin pour quoi tout le monde lui faisait confiance. Mais ma raison repris le dessue pour m'empêcher encore une fois de lui faire confiance, car après tout, c'était toujours un homme, et les hommes, c'est impossible de leurs faires confiance.

Je l'entendis continuer son discours.

Je vais maintenant designer ceux qui vont m'accompagner sur l'ile, Sachi, Penguin, Bepo, Kuro, Ban, et toi aussi miss Aoi, quand au autres, assuré la sécurité de notre sous-marin, on reviendra quand aura terminé d'exploré l'ile.

J'entendis tout le monde lancer un oui approbateur. J'étais contente d'être dans l'équipe qui aller explorer l'ile. A moi l'aventure et les combats, attendez quoi ? Si dans ce monde il y avait le prix de la malchance mondiale on me l'aurait attribué à moi sans aucun doute. Il est le capitaine on a compris sa y est, mais pour quoi il n'arrête pas de me surveillé je lui est rien fait pourtant. Bon d'accord je l'avoue je n'arrête pas de le provoquer mais sa va trop loin cette histoire.

Soudain je sens une présence si imposante derrière moi, que je n'ose pas trop bougé. Je n'en avais besoin d'essayer de le savoir quand une voix a la sensualité moqueuse me souffla dans l'oreille :

Alors, pas trop contente que je te surveille, tu aimerais rester seul peut être ? Tu n'es pas d'humeur aventureuse.

 _Tout le monde est d'accord, il l'a bien cherché sur ce coup la, alors je me retourne pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

Non pas du tout, je suis d'humeur très aventureuse, j'espère qu'il y aura de l'action, ah est en faite, les mauvaise ondes je n'est qu'une chose a leurs dire : sincèrement, dégager.

Et je cours rejoindre le groupe qui va partir sur l'ile avant que Law n'est le temps de me dire quoi que se sois.

De son coté, Law la regarda partir d'un œil amusé. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle lui tiendra toujours tète et sa l'amuser plus que tout, il avait hâte de savoir combiens de temps elle pourra le faire avant de craquer et devenir complètement barjo plus qu'elle ne l'es.

Soudain, une ombre traversa la plage

Attention, cria-il tout en dégainant son Nodashi pour se préparé au combat.

Le sous marin était maintenant on alerte, tout le monde regarder dans tout les sens à la recherche d'ennemis, mais une voix a la fois moqueuse et amusée attira leurs attentions vers le ciel. Un homme d'une petite taille, impossible de distinguer son visage leurs lança :

Tien, tien, tien, des pirates, qu'elle amusante surprise. Je vois que vous vous êtes préparé au combat. Mais je ne suis pas trop d'humeur a vous combattre vous voyez, donc je vous dis bonne nuit.

Et avant que quelqu'un n'est le temps de dire un seul mot, un nuage de fumée enveloppa le sous-marin.


End file.
